


Oreos (Oikawa x fem.reader)

by usefullesbian



Series: Snacks and New Love (Oikawa x fem. Reader) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Some swear words, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, referenced minor original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefullesbian/pseuds/usefullesbian
Summary: It had been a few weeks since she dumped her cheating ex boyfriend and now he had the nerve to spam her with texts begging for her forgiveness.  She turns to her friend, Tooru Oikawa, for help in sending the jerk a few choice words in response.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Snacks and New Love (Oikawa x fem. Reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Oreos (Oikawa x fem.reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same storyline as the other works in this series but I don't think you need to read them to understand what's going on

Y/n stared intently down at her phone. A message from someone less than desirable lit up the screen. Her shitty ex had decided he needed her after all. Cheating on her had only been the start. Now he was gaslighting the whole situation like there was no tomorrow. 

Her cheeks began to heat up as her pissy mood returned. Hissing through her teeth, she aggressively shut her phone off and tossed it onto her pillow. With a flourish worthy of a Disney villain, y/n swept a large blanket off of her bed and threw it around her shoulders like a cape. She huffed and plopped her butt down underneath her desk, contemplating on what to do next. 

It had been almost two months since she moved to the other side of Japan with her family. Calling the first month a rough start was an understatement, but it had gotten much better. New classmates, new school and, of course, the new friends she already loved dearly. And best of all, she was far, far away from that cheating, deadbeat, dick hole. Or so she had hoped.

Clenching her jaw, she wracked her brain. She couldn’t call her friend, Tomomi; she was still at work for another few hours. Her friends from back home were probably still in club activities so that was another idea out the window. And Oikawa-kun had practice today. _Or wait, what day is it again?_ She thought.

Y/n scooted out from under her desk and slithered back up onto her bed. Turning her phone back on, she scowled when she saw a new text from dick hole supreme and promptly ignored it. She tapped her passcode in and pulled up her calendar. It was Monday. Oikawa-kun shouldn’t have practice today. She pulled up his contact.

**_hhey are you busy i need your help_ **

  
  
  


Blanket still wrapped around her, y/n put her phone in her pocket and toddled out of her room towards the kitchen. With a disproportionate amount of gusto, she yanked a half eaten container of oreos out of the pantry and sat down on the cold, kitchen floor. She had just twisted an oreo apart and was about to eat it when her phone buzzed.

**_hhey are you busy i need your help_ **

  
  


**_Maybe_ **

**_What kind of help? Emotional_ ** **_problems or hide a dead body?_ **

**_Both?_ **

**_what happened?_ **

**_He wants me back >:/_ **

**_I can’t come up with enough_ **

**_decent clapbacks_ **

**_ew_ **

**_Come here it’ll be easier to_** **_get them all down in person_ **

**_Bring snacks_ **

**_ok_ **

  
  


It wasn’t exactly how she planned to spend her afternoon but whatever. She slipped her shoes on and marched out the front door. She completely ignored her mother’s exasperated snort as she shoved an oreo into her mouth and pulled the blanket up over her head. She looked like a cranky old wizard going through a midlife crisis. 

  
  


The edges of the blanket rippled in the breeze as she turned the corner towards his house. There down the street she saw Oikawa-kun and his nephew, what’s-his-face…oh right, Takeru, playing alongside a bunch of neighbor kids and their parents. With grace and dignity, y/n the cranky blanket wizard picked up the pace and walked towards the group. 

She ignored the stares and went straight for her friend. She sighed and bumped her forehead against his shoulder. He snickered and raised an eyebrow but made no comments. He had seen her look much, much, much worse. 

Head still pressed against his shoulder, she reached her hand up to offer him an oreo. Oikawa accepted the weird cookie thing and patted her head. He called something out to Takeru before guiding y/n towards his front door. 

“You look half dead y/n-chan” he said while doing his best not to giggle at her appearance.

“Oh shush, I told you in class earlier, I didn’t sleep very much last night” she mumbled through a mouthful of oreo.

“When I asked you to bring snacks, I meant real snacks, not a half-eaten box of your weird American food things” he said while examining the cookie from earlier.

She stuck her tongue out and grunted before trudging up towards his room. 

Flopping down face first onto his floor, she pulled the blanket closer around her body. Damn she was tired. Dealing with this kind of thing was always so draining. Social norms be damned she just wanted to nap right there on his bedroom floor.

Oikawa stared at her back for a few moments before kneeling down to sit next to her. “Phone” he prompted.

“mmmphhh”

“Common hand it over y/n-channnn” he coaxed.

The blanket burrito wiggled and she produced her phone with her ex’s chat already open.

He leaned back against his bed and scrolled through the asshole’s wordy excuses. The frown on his face deepened as he read more and more of the guy’s poorly laid out justifications for being a traitorous sack of shit. It was rather pathetic.

“Damn” he breathed before skimming one of the texts. “Y/n I love you so much I’d never intentionally do anything to hurt you I promise it meant nothing please give me another chance, blah blah blah. Wow, that is just sad.”

“I know,” she groaned.

Silence filled the room as he read through the rest of the messages. Oikawa turned back towards her and gently poked her head. “So, what do you have so far?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“You needed my help coming up with a response. What have you already come up with?”

She shrugged the blanket off and sat up, energy returning to her body at the prospect of roasting the crap out of the douchebag. With a wicked grin, she reached out to grab another oreo. “So far, I’ve got eight different synonyms for shit weasel and as many examples of him being an awful person that I could think of,” she said, the evil smile still plastered on her face.

There was a very short pause before Oikawa sputtered out a laugh. 

He leaned forward and looked over towards her. They made eye contact and a mischievous spark lit up their faces. This was going to be very fun.

  
  


Before they knew it, an hour had passed. They had spent it passing her phone back and forth between them. A quick, throw-away insult that one of them wrote would be turned into multiple paragraphs by the other. They showed no mercy as they took turns roasting the asshole. It was glorious. 

They were doubled over with laughter when Takeru walked into the bedroom. “Hey, Uncle Tooru, my mom’s here to get me.”

“Okay, see you this weekend,” Oikawa said as he tried to catch his breath.

Takeru waved as he walked back out towards the hallway. “Bye, Uncle Tooru, bye y/n-chan.” 

Y/n wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and waved back. A few moments passed and they turned back to face each other. Their eyes met and they collapsed into another fit of giggles. 

They sat there laughing and she leaned against him as they gasped for breath. Slowly their breathing evened out. “He called me y/n-chan,” she pointed out.

“Yup…”

“I wonder where he got that from”

“Who knows”

She squinted at him and gently pinched his cheek. “Dumbass,” she growled, but her eyes were full of humor.

She was still leaning against Oikawa when he reached out and grabbed the box of oreos they had abandoned. “What are these anyway?” he questioned while examining one.

“Oreos, they’re yummy, I promise”

“Where do you get all these American foods? I don’t think i’ve ever seen them in a convenience store”

She snorted. “I teleport across the Pacific Ocean once a month to go grocery shopping,” her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

He pouted. 

“My family has a subscription to some company that sends regional snacks across the globe.” 

“Why?”

“Why not”

Silence again. 

Oikawa looked down at the oreo he was still holding and took a bite. Y/n gasped very loudly and he flinched. “That is NOT how you eat an oreo!” she yelped.

His eyes were very wide as she launched into a full explanation of the best way to eat the stupid cookie. Her instructional rant quickly turned into a heated debate.

“There is a set way to eat an oreo that must be obeyed”

“It is a cookie, I’ll eat it however I want, you meanie”

“No, that is illegal!”

Their bickering and snacking continued until they only had one oreo left. Oikawa plucked it from the box and before she could say anything, he snapped it in half and shoved the larger piece between her lips. That shut her up. 

He popped the other half into his mouth and picked her phone back up. The massive text of insults they had compiled was still sitting there in the chat box, just waiting to be sent off.

Y/n continued to munch on the cookie while he scrolled back through, looking for anything he might’ve missed that they could attack relentlessly. He perked up when he found something he had missed before.

“Hey, what did he mean by this?”

“Mean by what?”

He scooted even closer to her and showed her the line he had discovered.

“‘I promise to give you more hugs than before’, what the hell does that mean?”

She redirected her gaze towards the floor. “Oh, yeah it’s…kind of weird” she admitted with a small cringe.

She had his full attention now. How could it be any weirder than she already was?

“Did he not hug you while you guys were dating?”

“No, it’s not that,” she narrowed her eyes. “When we first started going out, I told him that I really like small, physical gestures of affection.”

“Like hugs?”

“Yeah, and holding hands and just little, innocent touches. I guess I like knowing someone is physically there with me sometimes, if that makes any sense”

There was a pause. 

“And he never did that?”

“Well, no, I mean he wasn’t a super touchy person but he promised he would try but he never really did even though I brought it up a few times after that.”

She shrugged, “Whatever, not a huge loss in the end.”

They sat in silence again. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but there was now a strange tension in the air. 

Oikawa watched as she picked at the seams on her blanket. They hadn’t actually known each other for very long, it had barely been a month. But they were already treating each other like they had been best friends for years. He liked that. Things could only get better from there. 

He felt the soft texture of her hair as he reached out and placed his hand on her head. It was far from the first time he had done it, but it seemed a little different now. 

He felt her lean into his hand slightly and the tension that had been building eased a bit. 

  
  


“Do you want a hug?” he asked gently.

She blinked. There was a bit of surprise in her eyes. She was by no means totally touch-starved but…

”yes please”

Within a split second, Oikawa had leaned all the way over and enveloped her in a hug. He was warm and soft and smelled surprisingly nice. She was about to pull away, but he squeezed her a little closer. With a smile, she sighed and sank further into his arms. She pressed her nose into his shirt and they sat there for what felt like forever with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

  
  


“Thank you, Oikawa-kun” she murmured with a small grin as they pulled apart. He responded with a smile and another head pat. He was beginning to realize how much he liked to do that.

There was a small ping as a new message from her ex came through.

“You going to send the message?”

“I’m not sure he deserves that much effort anymore”

“Fair enough, but we _did_ put the effort in,” Oikawa stated with a small pout.

“Yeah,” her face split into a grin, “But he doesn’t need to know that”

She deleted the paragraphs of insults with a tap of her finger. She was about to turn her phone off when a new idea crossed Oikawa’s mind. He plucked the phone from her fingers, “One sec.”

He opened the camera and they turned to share an evil grin before snapping a selfie. They giggled at the picture of the two of them flashing their middle fingers at the lens. She added in a quick **_‘no <3_ **’ and pressed send. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” she asked in a flamboyant tone as she pulled up the block button.

“Oh absolutely”

They dissolved into a fit of giggles once again as Oikawa pushed it. It was an excellent way to finish the day. 

Their conversations turned to other things, and before they knew it, it was almost nightfall. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” he asked.

“I’d love to but I still have the homework that I didn’t do yesterday,” she said with a frown.

“Okay, maybe next time”

Oikawa wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked her to the front door. 

Y/n turned to thank him again. The words got stuck in her throat when she saw that he had his arms open wide, beckoning her in for another hug. This hug was just as good as the first one. No matter how shitty her day was, Oikawa-kun always somehow made it better. She never wanted to leave. But, alas, it was a school night.

They waved goodbye and she walked down the dimly lit streets towards home. 

She tapped out her passcode again and set the picture of the two of them as her lock screen. Her content smile never faded as she walked towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it :))
> 
> The previous work in the series shows how they first became friends so I recommend checking it out.


End file.
